geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Riot
IIRiotII '('LRiot in-game) is a very popular and extremely skilled North American Geometry Dash player. He has completed many demon levels,some of the most notably Deadly ClubStep, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, and Necropolis. On 12 August he verified the demon Bloodbath, considered the hardest recognized user levels in game. Riot stated that he would leave on September the 12 due to hackers, but returned shortly after. A few months later, in December, he said that he would play less Geometry Dash, a video that caused people to think Riot was quitting forever. However, he uploaded a video of him practicing Hell Factory, and stated that he did not quit, that he simply was playing less at the time because he didn't feel like playing. He has since made a brief return by uploading a video of Rearmed. He is also trying to beat Sonic Wave sometime in the near future, but this will be after he rebeats the online level of Bloodbath for his 400th demon. He currently has 79% of progress. More recently. he has started and trying to verify a megacollab called "Yatagarasu", set to be the hardest possible level in the game. Trivia *On 12 September 2015, Riot said that he would leave the community due to the problems with hackers in the game. He returned on 19 September 2015, although saying he definitely will not be playing as much as he used to, mainly because of school and reoccurring finger pains. *He very often streams his gameplay. *Riot was the first player to complete Ice Carbon Diablo X. *He is often considered to be one of the best players. *His nickname is Rito due to a spelling mistake. *Players have been arguing whether Riot or Cyclic is better for a long time. The debate was settled when it was confirmed that The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave were hacked. *Riot is the only player to have beat Cataclysm three times. Twice old, once new.(He verified Cataclysm with coins update, the new one). Brandon Larkin has technically beaten Cataclysm three times, but the third time he beat it he was verifying his own level, LarkinClysm, a remake of the original Cataclysm. *Riot eventually had to switch to using his middle finger to play Geometry Dash because the pain in his index finger was too severe for him to play any longer with it (because of Bloodbath). Some speculate Riot has something called carpal tunnel syndrome in his index finger, but he has never disclosed what the problem actually is. *As of today, Riot and Quasar continue to be the only players who has ever beaten Bloodbath. Surv is the second closest, with 96%, and Mabby01 is the third closest, with 71%. *Riot does not seem to believe that Cyclic hacked all his levels. *On March 11 2016, there is a trend named 'My Part in Yatagarasu' when Jeyzor uploaded a video of an upcoming mega collaboration, then on March 14, Riot uploaded his part. Later, Water uploaded a video with the same title but was a joke/sarcasm video, because of this, many creators and players started to make a video similar to that. Category:Players